marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Karnak
Karnak Mander-Azur jest członkiem rodziny królewskiej nieludzi, której umysł jest największym jego atutem. Zawsze przygotowany z planem, jego spojrzenie na życie jest szkło jest zawsze puste, a często pęknięte i brudne, jak również. Chociaż jego poglądy mogą być ponure, ma odrętwienie, suche poczucie humoru. Rozdzielenia postaci dla "Inhumans" Marvela Rodzina królewska Biografia Wczesne życie Face Tattoos Kiedy Karnak był nastolatkiem, zdecydował się uzyskać tatuaż twarzy, wierząc, że jest to największy pomysł, jaki miał. Ten tatuaż przyszedłby wtedy, aby służyć jako przypomnienie, jak kiedyś był jak nastolatek, a od tego czasu dorastał. Terrigenesis Kiedy się skończył, Karnak przeszedł Terrigenesis, spoglądając na zdolność dostrzegania wady we wszystkim. W późniejszym okresie Karnak został doradcą Bolt-King, a także źródłem właściwych odpowiedzi na resztę jego rodziny. Doradca króla Szkolenie Maximus Biorąc pod uwagę jego brak umiejętności i umiejętności, Karnak i Gorgon postanowili uczyć Maximusa jak walczyć, podobnie jak reszta rodziny królewskiej. Karnak patrzył na bok, dając mu wskazówki, kiedy Gorgon rzucił Maximusa wokół pokoju. Kiedy Maximus zaczął odrzucać ideę szkolenia, Karnak poinformował go, że jest ważne ze względu na pozycję, w jakiej się znajduje. Postanowili się zatrzymać, kiedy Maximus zaatakował Gorgona z tyłu, powodując, że się zły, ale Karnak uspokoił go, mówiąc, że atak na sneak jest inteligentny i przebiegły, słowa, które powiedział Gorgon Maximusowi. Czyszczenie po Gorgonie Pewnego dnia Karnak grał w szachy, gdy został przerwany przez Gorgona, który poinformował go, że znalazł flagę na powierzchni Moon i przyniósł ją z sobą. Karnak był wtedy starym Gorgonem, aby postawić flagę z powodu zagrożenia ich cywilizacji, gdyż satelita odebracaby, że flaga nie ma i zauważa, że jego kopie są na ziemi. Gorgon odszedł, aby go odłożyć, gdy Karnak wskazał, jak miasto zostanie zniszczone, gdyby nie jego wskazówki dotyczące Gorgona. Gorgon wrócił po odłożeniu flagi i wyczyszczeniu druków, gdzie żartobliwie zaznaczył, że cały czas próbuje ustalić sytuację, jaka będzie Karnak. Karnak następnie stwierdził, że nigdy nie będą w stanie poradzić sobie niczym sobie nawzajem, Gorgon jest irracjonalny i niszczycielski, a Karnak, racjonalny i subtelny. Gorgon zwrócił uwagę na to, że przynajmniej może się bawić, w przeciwieństwie do Karnaku, który nawet nie przeniósł kawałka jeszcze w swojej grze w szachy z samym sobą. Loyal to Black Bolt Przez lata służenia Bolt, mógłby rozwijać wielką lojalność wobec niego, gdy jest przez niego za wszystko silny i ostrzega przed Maximus "podejrzliwością, które zaczęło się rozwijać. Spotkanie z rodziną królewską ]] Karnak wezwał do nieludzkiej rodziny królewskiej, aby zebrał się na temat nowego tronu, który Gorgon odzyskał. Karnak włamał się do samolotu i odkrył, że nagranie zostało pokazane z kopytem Gorgona. Kiedy rodzina przyjechała, Karnak zapytał, gdzie jest jego brat Triton, nie wiedząc o jego tajnej misji z Black Bolt, do której powiedział Karnakowi, aby kontynuował spotkanie. Kiedy Gorgon przybył, Karnak wskazał kopyta na filmie, na co twierdził Gorgon, nie był problemem, czego nie zauważą ludzie. Black Bolt powiedział następnie rodzinie, że nie powinni nic o tym zrobić, co doprowadziło do Maximus, aby ponownie przedstawić, jak uważa, że powinien przejąć ludzi, zanim się do nich dotrą. W trakcie dyskusji Karnak milczał, a odpoczywał obchodzony Maximus. Ceremonia Terrigenesis Królewska rodzina zebrała się później na ceremonię Terrigenesis dla Bronaja i Iridia. Podczas uroczystości Karnak wyraził swą wiarę w Terrigenesis, którą Maximus uważał za nic losowego. Karnak stwierdził następnie, że w dłuższej perspektywie nic naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ wszechświat zniknął wraz ze wszystkimi jego mieszkańcami, dopóki nie został zatrzymany przez Black Bolt ze względu na zbyt poważne i ciemne brzmienie, które wyjaśnił Gorgon jest powodem, dla którego nie jest proszony o urodziny toastów. Karnak wraz z resztą rodziny obserwował, jak obaj Inhumowie przeszli Terrgenesis, jeden w pełni manifestowany, a drugi jeszcze manifestowany. Triton's Disappearance Rodzina królewska zebrała się na obiad, gdzie Karnak przepowiedziała wydarzenia, sługa, którego przyciągnęła, z najbliższych dwóch dni, razem z nimi, zaczynając od zabawy, ale potem zwracając się do Karnaku, rozwijając irytację wobec sługi, doprowadzi go do tego, że chce ją zabić. Kiedy Gorgon patrzył, zmieszany z tym, co mówił Karnak, stwierdził, że jest najgorszym wrogiem, który widział wszystkie wady, które Karnak wierzył, że to jego dar. Następnie Maximus połączył się z rodziną, ujawniając wiadomość o pozornej śmierci Ziemi Triton. Karnak obserwował, jak Duodon pokazał momenty, w których strzelał, ale utrzymywał emocje, gdy ujawnił, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z misji Triton, gdyż Black Bolt tylko pocieszy go, kiedy tylko zechce. Maximus następnie wykorzystał ten incydent do dalszego argumentu o pozycji na Ziemię, ale Black Bolt nadal go odrzucić. Gdy odszedł Maximus, Karnak ukazał się Black Boltowi, że Maximus jest niebezpieczny ze względu na to, że mając ucha ludzi i Black Bolt nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego prawdziwych intencji. Karnak ponownie potwierdził, że jego lojalność pozostała z Black Bolt, gdy odszedł. Powstanie w Attilan Zdrada Maximusa Po wysłaniu Gorgona na Ziemię, aby znaleźć Triton, Karnak kontynuował treski, które zebrał przez lata, wydał się rozczarowany maszyną. Został wtedy zbliŜony przez Attilan Royal Guard pod rozkazami Maximusa, który rozpoczął zamach na Royal Family, aby go złapać lub zabić. Karnak przebiegł przez różne scenariusze walki, aż wygrał zwycięstwo. Po pokonaniu strażników z łatwością Karnak skierował się do reszty rodziny, aby ostrzec ich o atakach, z którymi mieli się zmierzyć. Kiedy wyruszył do Kryształu, został wezwany przez Gorgona, który poinformował go, że musi zostać na Ziemi, ponieważ nie był już bezpieczny w Attilan. Karnak dotarł do pokoju Crystal, gdzie opowiadał jej o zamachu stanu, i że musieli uciec na Ziemię. Crystal odmówił wstępu, nie pomagając reszcie rodziny, nakazując Lockjaw przesłanie go do lokalizacji Gorgona. Karnak próbował uciec z Lockjaw, ale nie mógł, powodując, że został zabrany na Ziemię, zostawiając Crystal w Attilan. Zerwane na Ziemi Karnak przybył na Ziemię w , gdzie był na szczycie góry, nie gdzie był blisko Gorgon, czyniąc go wyrazem głupoty Lockjaw. Wtedy Karnak wiedział, że musi znaleźć Black Bolt i przegrupować się z Królewską Rodziną. Karnak wylądował po górze, ale upadł, gdy ziemia upadła, powodując, że padł na ziemię i uderzył go nieprzytomnym. Kiedy Karnak obudził się, jego upadek sprawił, że miał problemy z jego zdolnościami. W dalszym ciągu znalazł Black Bolt, wykorzystując jego uprawnienia, by go poprowadzić, co doprowadziło go do miejsca, w którym padł, pozostawiając go niepewnie. Karnak postanowił więc przestać szukać i spać, nie wiedząc, co się z nim stało. Następnego dnia Karnak kontynuował poszukiwania Black Bolt, wciąż cierpi z powodu urazu głowy, kiedy upadł, co spowodowało, że jego zdolności nie były tak uczuciowe. Karnak w końcu natknął się na mężczyzna, który prowadził farmę, rozwijając marihuanę. Ze względu na swoją obecność, Reno zaczął grozić Karnakowi, wierząc, że będzie kolidował z jego operacjami. Inny Ted zbliżył się do Karnaka z tyłu i przytrzymał nóż, powodując, że poddał się i związał. Przesłuchanie Karnak starał się wyjaśnić im, że nie jest zagrożeniem, a on po prostu stracił, starając się odnaleźć swojego Króla. Następnie grupa dyskutowała, co z nim zrobić. Ted zaproponował, aby puścić go, wierząc, że nie jest gliną ze względu na jego tatuaże. Zapytany o Com-Link, który wyjaśnił, mógłby porozmawiać z królem, jeśli tylko nie został złamany. Następnie Karnak błagał grupy, że potrzebuje odnalezienia nieludzkiej rodziny królewskiej rodziny, która również została osadzona na Ziemi, ale grupa nadal podejrzewa, że powoduje problemy z ich działalnością. Gdy grupa dyskutowała nad Karnakem, szukał najlepszych wyników, aby uciec od nich. Przebiegł przez scenariusz, w którym kopa się nad stołem, który złamałby belkę nośną, zwijając dach. Kiedy Karnak podjął próbę tego, nie udało mu się, bo nadal cierpiał z powodu urazu głowy. Walka Później, Jen przybył do Karnak, aby zarażać się jego rany. Karnak jasno zaznaczył, że nie ma zamiaru powodować problemów w ich działaniu, ponieważ chciał tylko znaleźć jego Króla. Powiedziała mu wtedy, że jeśli chce zostawić żywego, musiałby zacząć im mówić kim on jest. Potem zapytała o pochodzenie jego tatuaży, o czym mówił, co doprowadziło go do otwarcia przed nią od jego upadku, uważa, że nie jest on użyteczny dla jego rodziny, w przeciwieństwie do tego, jak wszyscy polegali go za właściwą odpowiedź. Karnak podjął decyzję, że chciałby zostać z tą grupą, biorąc pod uwagę jego obecny stan. Przeprowadzka Tej nocy Reno przyszedł po tym, jak jego grupa podjął decyzję, co z nim zrobić. Uważając, że ma zostać zamordowany, Karnak krzyknął ostatnie słowa, aby służyć królowi, ale okazało się, że pozwolili mu zostać z nimi, dopóki był użyteczny do ich działania. Kojarzenie z Jen Następnego dnia Karnak i Jen, którzy zaczęli go lubić, zaczęli pracować nad swoją operacją, pokazując im, jak ułatwić im rolnictwo. W tym czasie z Jen, Karnak powoli nauczył się nie myśleć o wszystkim tak bardzo, a nawet zaczął rozwijać uczucia dla niej. Karnak i Jen pojechali na spacer bez rzeczywistego przebiegu lub dystansu, co Karnak wkrótce staje się bardziej odważny, biorąc pod uwagę, że całe życie dokonuje wyborów. Następnie udali się na plażę, gdzie Karnak po raz pierwszy widział piasek i ocean. Jen zaczęła zdejmować ubranie, aby pływać, a następnie zaprosiła Karnak do przyłączenia się, kto nie wiedział, jak pływać i był na początku wahał się. Karnak dołączył do niej, gdzie Jen pocałowała go ze względu na jej swobodną postawę, którą Karnak powoli przystosował się do siebie. Nie do ich świadomości byli obserwowani przez Reno, którzy nadal nie ufali Karnakowi. Obaj wrócili do obozu, gdzie Jen zaprosiła Karnak do spania w swoim namiocie, do którego się przyjął. Później tej nocy dwaj wyszli w namiocie, gdzie wskazał na złożoność usunięcia biustonosza. Następnego ranka Karnak obudził się obok Jen, zauważając fakt, że ludzie zwykle zostawili po spaniu z kimś, ale zamiast tego Karnak zatrzymał się ze względu na jego świeżo upodobany do niej. Potem wyraził swoją miłość spędzania z nią czasu, a dopiero potem zepsuć ją wskazując na niektóre jej niedoskonałości. Hunted Kiedy Karnak i Jen wyszli z namiotu, zostali zasadzeni przez Reno, który groził im pistoletem. Reno strzelił do Karnaku, ale używając swoich zdolności Inhumans-Inhuman, był w stanie powstrzymać kulę rękami, przecinając ją na pół. Niestety, nie był w stanie zobaczyć jednej z połówek kulki uderzającej w Jen. Dwaj uciekli z Reno, który wciąż strzelał do nich, ale udało im się uciec przed nim ukrywając się w dziurze, którą Reno wykopał i pochował Ted. Dwoje potem uciekała, ale Jen nie mogła kontynuować ze względu na jej szkody pogarszające się. Karnak siedział Jen na dole i przeszedł różne scenariusze, jak usunąć pocisk bez powodowania śmiertelnych obrażeń Jen. Karnak wtedy mógł zdjąć kulę bez uszkodzenia Jen, naciskając ją przez plecy. Potem zsunął ją i obaj wyruszyli do obozu, aby pokonać Reno. Obaj wyruszyli do obozu, gdzie mogliby atakować Reno, tylko nikogo tam nie było. Karnak zaczął czuć wątpliwości co do planu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, ale Jen zapewnił go, że wszyscy mają wątpliwości i że to właśnie pomaga im rozwiązać problemy i znaleźć różne rozwiązania. Obaj weszli do obozu, gdzie Karnak próbował znaleźć broń, aby pokonać Reno. Potem natknął się na personel, który mógł automatycznie opanować, gdy nagle pojawiła się grupa ludzi, powodując, że się ukrywali. Karnak zaczekał aż do nocy, w której chwycił się za grupę i zaatakował ich z łatwością przy pomocy personelu i jego zdolności. Gdy jeden z mężczyzn zbliżył się do Karnaku, Jen wypaliła rośliny, pozwalając obu uciekać, dopóki jeden z nich nie wyruszył z Karnaku i zawiązał ich dwójkę. Reunited Karnak wtedy obudził się do góry nogami i związany przez grupę, gdzie został przesłuchany o tym, kim on jest. Następnie powiedział im prawdę o Inhuman z Attilan, której nie wierzyli z powodu niejasności, powodując ich bicie. Nagle Gorgon uratował go, pokonując wszystkich mężczyzn ze swoim stompem. Karnak podziękował Gorgonowi za uratowanie go, gdzie pomyślał, że mu powie, jak bardzo on jest nieracjonalny. Trzej wyszli z obozu i próbowali uciec, ale Jen nie mogli kontynuować biegu, więc zatrzymali się, gdzie usłyszeli walkę z obozem, więc Karnak i Gorgon przygotowywali się do ataku na zbliżającego się wroga, gdy to okazało się, że to Black Bolt i Medusa. Rodzina połączyła się po skandowaniu, gdzie Karnak wyraził radość w oglądaniu swojego króla. Jen przerwała im informując ich, że muszą wyjechać, kiedy musiała wezwać policję do sytuacji, a policja przerwała ich plan powrotu do Attilanu. Karnak poprosił ją, aby do nich dołączyła, ale Jen powiedziała mu, że nie może. Potem chwilę poświęciła chwilę, aby porozmawiać, gdzie Karnak wierzył, że porozmawiała przed rogiem tak, jak przypuszczał, że ludzie śpią razem, ale zapewniła go, że muszą iść na swój sposób. Następnie pocałowała go i kazała mu nie być tak ciężko na sobie, gdyż niewiele wątpliwości jest dla niego dobre. Wychodząc, Karnak nagrali razem czas, który był jeden dzień, sześć godzin i czterdzieści sześć minut. Locus zemdlał z powodu strzału wcześniej, a Karnak zwrócił uwagę, że jej rany są śmiertelne, czego skutkiem jest śmierć wkrótce. Rodzina wraz z Louise Fisher, kontynuowała poszukiwania, aby znaleźć Kryształ, który został objawiony był na Ziemi. Starali się myśleć, jak ją odnaleźć bez umiejętności Locusa, które Lousie próbowała zlokalizować sygnał, który mógłby pozostawić jak reszta rodziny, kiedy przybyła. Kiedy to zrobiła, Black Bolt następnie szukał planu z Karnaku, gdy wrócili do Attilanu, aby pokonać Maximusa. Jednakże Karnak nadal wierzył, że nie będzie mu najlepiej podjąć żadnych decyzji w jego obecnym stanie. Louise wróciła, aby poinformować ich, że znalazła się tam, gdzie Crystal wylądowała na Ziemi, tak jak Com-Link, którą zabrała z Locus, zaczęła wibrować, ostrzegając Karnaka. Medusa odpowiedziała na wezwanie, które pochodziło od Aurana, groziło śmiercią ludzi, jeśli nie wróciły do laboratorium, w którym niedawno uciekł Black Bolt. Rodzina wtedy dyskutowała, co powinni zrobić, ponieważ nadal musieli znaleźć Kryształ, ale Auran nadal był dla nich problemem, jeśli nie pójdą do niej. Następnie Black Bolt zdecydował się na Karnak i Gorgon, aby uratować zakładników Aurana, podczas gdy reszta udała się do Crystal, mimo iż Karnak wierzył, że jest nierozsądne, aby się rozdzielić. Karnak zaczął się więc wątpić w walkę z Auranem, ale Medusa zapewnił go, że jest największym myśliwcem Attilana, nawet o połowę jego sile, którą Gorgon sprzeciwił. Karnak zgodził się na ten plan i obaj wyszli do laboratorium, gdy reszta grupy poszła po Crystal. Łączenie z Gorgon Gdy obaj przybyli, pogrążyli się w rozmowie z planem, aby dostać się do budynku, który nie został wykryty, widząc, jak Auran prawdopodobnie był w oknie, który byłby gotowy. Karnak następnie stwierdził, że nie był w stanie zobaczyć w jakiś sposób plan go nie powiedzie, ze względu na jego szkody nadal dotykając go, ale Gorgon zdał sobie sprawę, że Auran nie wie, że zdolności Karnak nie działają, więc powiedział mu, aby blefować, jak nie spodziewali się tego, widząc jako Karnak jako reputację podejmowania tylko inteligentnych i afektywnych decyzji. Gorgon następnie wyciął moc do budynku, aby ułatwić im odpoczynek. Przypisy